First Days
by SouthernBiscuit
Summary: Constable Nathan Grant reflects on his first couple of days in Hope Valley and in particular, one fascinating interaction.


Title: First Days

Summary: Constable Nathan Grant reflects on his first couple of days in Hope Valley and in particular, one fascinating interaction.

Rating-PG

Nate tossed his hat onto the wooden knob as he closed the door and locked it. Hope Valley was a small town but he'd learned in his experiences, petty theft could happen anywhere. A soul couldn't be too careful.

Especially if one had to temporarily board above a saloon. He'd passed through tonight without stopping downstairs to nurse a beer. He was still getting a lot of sideways looks and curious stares. It was pretty obvious this town didn't trust him.

Not that he could really blame them. He hadn't exactly come in with a meet and greet handshake and smile. And he hadn't had much time to get to know folks before he'd had to dig into working with Sheriff Avery on that stagecoach robbery.

He loosened his red jacket with a satisfying pop of each button and let his mind drift back to his day.

Bill Avery.

He wasn't thrilled about having another lawman underfoot all the time-especially one with Avery's reputation and experience- but he knew that the man knew his stuff and they had worked pretty well together in spite of his own tendency to want to work alone and Avery's obvious wish for the same.

And it was clear enough to see that the town folk all respected Avery. He'd seen the approval in their eyes as he'd helped the sheriff escort that conniving, thieving couple to the jail. What a pair those two had been. He snorted aloud in derision.

But him being at the Sheriff's side on the walk through the town had caused a stir almost equal to the sight of the thieves being caught.

"Hiya Bill, proud you caught em!"

"Way to go Sheriff!"

"Lock em' up Bill!"

The accolades had been for all for Bill but the previous curious, reticent stares his way had changed ever so slightly to courteous head nods and hat tips of acknowledgment and eyebrow lifts that said … 'Well, maybe this guy might not be so bad after all'.

It hadn't been exactly a Hope Valley horn tootin' welcome party but it was a start he supposed. And a start- a new start- was what he needed.

He had listened to Bill enough the last couple of days to know his acceptance here, as the town's new Mountie wasn't going to be automatic. These folks – Bill included- had loved the previous guy.

Jack Thornton.

He had to follow a legend in these parts it seemed. And _that _was never easy.

Hanging his jacket on the nearby coat tree, he quickly pulled out of his regulation pants and laid them across the wooden dresser.

Now, wearing only in his long johns, he strode over and fell back onto the small bed. His legs reached to the very end, his ankles slightly dangling off the end. He pulled his toes upward and stared at his white stocking covered feet a long moment.

_Mrs. Elizabeth Thornton. _

He'd purposely put the young widow of Jack Thornton from his mind as he'd concentrated on getting his case paperwork done this afternoon. He was a man who usually didn't find his mind wandering. He was singular minded and had a fierce concentration to a task. But he'd found his mind drifting several times throughout the afternoon, back to their brief conversation.

And that just wasn't like him.

Placing his hands behind his head, he decided to let her image come freely to his mind's eye.

She _was_ incredibly lovely.

Of that he wouldn't even try to convince himself otherwise.

People could call him a lot of things but he didn't like to think himself a fool.

And since he wasn't being a fool, he'd admit the complete truth of it.

Mrs. Thornton was better than lovely…she was truly beautiful.

His first look at her had knocked him breathless for a brief moment. He knew he'd stared at her, simply stunned before he'd gathered himself at her introduction and the mention of her name.

Yes, she was beautiful…and…a bit…wary.

Of him?

He guessed that such a reaction would be normal given that no one had occupied the Mountie position here since her late husband had the office.

It had probably been quite a jolt to her to see him and even more so to speak with him.

But in a few brief moments with her, he'd felt a certain…_gravity _to the woman beneath the beautiful face. She was brave. Honest. Forthright.

And her smile…

When he'd handed her that envelope, her smile had been incredible to witness. It was a small glimpse of the whole person beneath the surface.

He'd always prided himself on being able to size a person up quickly. It was a talent that had served him well on the job. And his instincts were usually spot on.

His instincts told him that Elizabeth Thornton would be a fascinating woman to get to know.

Her soft smile belied her strength. The sparkle and determination in those beautiful blue eyes told him she was spirited and would give as good as she got.

He felt a smile form on his own lips.

He liked that in a person.

A lot.

He blew out a breath, raking his hands down his face.

Hell, who was he kidding?

He liked her-A lot more than he should have given the circumstances.

She was a widow. She had a small child to care for. She also had a good job teaching and from what the Sheriff had insinuated, an entire town of friends willing to watch out for her and care for both her and her child.

She didn't even need a man in her life. And judging from how she'd spoken about her late husband, he was just as sure that she wasn't looking for one.

And he…well, he had his own responsibilities and problems and not an ounce of room for more.

He ran his hands over his face and blew out a breath. This wasn't like him.

Why couldn't he erase the image of her from his mind?

She'd encouraged him. She'd been willing to do what he instinctively knew was difficult for her and had reached out to welcome him to her town. To her late husband's town. That selfless gesture alone made her special and set her apart.

So that's what it was. Just simple admiration for a woman that he knew must have endured a lot of pain and hardship.

He blew out a breath and then heard himself growl in disapproval.

He knew better.

He'd felt an urge to –

To _what? _

He was afraid to try and define the feelings that pretty female smile and soft voice had stirred within him.

He just knew he wanted to be in her presence again; to see her direct that smile his way and to feel that warm sensation again.

Oddly, he also wanted to somehow ease the pain he knew must be her constant burden.

He certainly understood pain. Loss. Heartache.

"Jack was a good _man_."

The pointed words hadn't been a censure or a rebuke of his own professional assessment of the late Constable. It had simply been a fact that she'd wanted to share with him.

And he knew it to be completely factual. For this woman…this woman wouldn't choose a weak man who didn't measure up.

She would seek strength to match her own. She would want a man who would challenge her on every level. And yet, one who would respect her for everything she was and what she stood for. His instincts about those facts were right and he instinctively knew it.

He felt his stomach rumble and snorted out a breath.

He'd forgotten to eat dinner.

Did she cook? Was she eating right now?

He sat up instantly on the bed and tunneled his long fingers through his thick hair in frustration.

He needed to shut down this fledgling curiosity about all things

_Mrs._ Elizabeth Thornton-now.

He wasn't in the market for a woman at his side. He had too many other responsibilities to see to.

And besides. He and Mrs. Thornton?

It wasn't remotely realistic.

He stood by the bed and reached over to his clothing bundle sitting on the dresser. Pulling out a fairly clean linen shirt and his well-worn brown trousers, he began to slide them on.

He'd head downstairs and eat whatever simple fare the saloon was offering tonight.

And maybe, he'd have that beer anyway.

And he'd erase any ridiculous notions about the pretty young widow from his mind.

He was here to do his job, protect all the citizens and make his way the best he could.

It was enough.

It had to be.

Finis


End file.
